Kriegsverbrecherprozess KZ Dachau 1945
Der =Amerikan. Kriegsverbrecherprozess im Zusammenhang mit dem KZ Dachau = =und dessen Nebenlagern im Jahr 1945= dauerte vom * 15. November bis 13. Dezember 1945: Der später so genannte Dachau-Hauptprozess war der erste Kriegsverbrecherprozess der United States Army in der amerikanischen Besatzungszone am Militärgericht im nunmehrigen US-Internierungslager Dachau für die der Kriegsverbrechen Verdächtigten. In diesem Prozess waren 40 Personen angeklagt, denen Kriegsverbrechen im Zusammenhang mit dem KZ Dachau und dessen Nebenlagern zur Last gelegt wurden. Es gab zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits andere KZ-Verfahren in der brit. Zone, der Tschechoslowakei und in Polen. Sie behandelten aber nicht die Taten im Raum München (Konzentrationslager Dachau). Das Verfahren endete mit 40 Schuldsprüchen, darunter 36 Todesurteile, von denen 28 vollstreckt wurden. Offiziell wurde der Fall als United States of America vs. Martin Gottfried Weiss et al – Case 000-50-2 bezeichnet. ** Dem Prozess schlossen sich 121 Nebenverfahren mit etwa 500 Angeklagten an, die sich auf den Hauptprozess als Musterprozess (Parent Case) stützten. Der Dachau-Hauptprozess war ein juristisch wegweisender Konzentrationslagerprozess im Rahmen der anderen Dachauer Prozesse. ** Bis 1948 folgten noch weitere Haupt- und Nebenprozesse gegen das Lagerpersonal anderer Konzentrationslager WP-Artikel dazu 2 Anklagepunkte The charges against Martin Gottfried Weiss, et al were brought by The General Military Court, appointed by Par. 3, Special Order 304, Headquarters Third United States Army and Eastern Military District, dated 2 November 1945, to be held at Dachau, Germany, on, or about, November 15, 1945. Two charges of Violation of the Laws and Usages of War were brought against the defendants. The first charge alleged that the Dachau accused "acting in pursuance of a common design to commit the acts hereinafter alleged, and as members of the staff of Dachau Concentration Camp and camps subsidiary thereto, did, at, or in the vicinity of DACHAU and LANDSBERG, Germany, between about 1 January 1942 and about 29 April 1945, willfully, deliberately and wrongfully encourage, aid, abet and participate in the subjection of civilian nationals of nations then at war with the then German Reich to cruelties and mistreatment, including killings, beatings, tortures, starvation, abuses and indignities, the exact names and numbers of such civilian nationals being unknown … __toc__ Beteiligte Angeklagte 1. Martin Gottfried Weiss 2. Friedrich Wilhelm Ruppert 3. Josef Jarolin 4. Franz Xaver Trenkle 5. Engelbert Valentin Niedermeyer 6. Josef Seuss 7. Leonard Anself Eichberger 8. Wilhelm Wagner 9. Johann Kick 10. Dr. Fritz Hintermayer 11. Dr. Wilhelm Witteler 12. Johann Baptist Eichelsdorfer 13. Otto Foerschner, 14. Dr. Hans Kurt Eisele 15. Dr. Klaus Karl Schilling 16. Christof Ludwig Knoll 17. Dr. Fridolin Karl Puhl 18. Franz Boettger 19. Peter Betz 20. Anton Endres 21. Simon Kiern 22. Michael Redwitz 23. Wilhelm Welter 24. Rudolf Heinrich Suttrop 25. Wilhelm Tempel 26. Hugo Alfred Erwin Lausterer 27. Fritz M.K. Becher 28. Alfred Kramer 29. Sylvester Filleboeck 30. Vinzenz Schoettl 31. Albin Gretsch 32. Johann Viktor Kirsch 33. Emil Erwin Mahl 34. Walter Adolf Langleist 35. Johann Schoepp 36. Arno Lippmann 37. Fritz Degelow 38. Otto Moll 39. Otto Schulz 40. Friedrich Wetzel Die Gruppe der Angeklagten setzte sich aus 32 Angehörigen der Wachmannschaft, fünf Ärzten und drei sog. Funktionshäftlingen zusammen. Unter den 32 Angehörigen der Lagermannschaft befanden sich auch der ehemalige Lagerkommandant Martin Weiß, sein Adjutant Rudolf Suttrop, der Leiter der Politischen Abteilung Johann Kick sowie Schutzhaftlager- und Rapportführer. Zu den fünf angeklagten Ärzte gehörte der Tropenmediziner Claus Schilling, drei Lagerärzte und ein SS-Truppenarzt. Die drei Funktionshäftlinge bekleideten als Kapos leitende Funktionen im KZ Dachau.(WP Links ! ) (Although Hans Aumeier and Hans Bayer were included in the charges read on November 2nd, they were not among the accused when the proceedings began, so they were not assigned a number. SS-Hauptsturmführer Hans Aumeier was tried by a Polish court in Krakow for war crimes committed when he was an assistant to Rudolf Hoess, the Commandant of Auschwitz. He was convicted and hanged on January 28, 1948. Bayer was prosecuted in a subsidiary proceeding at a later time; he was convicted and sentenced to death by hanging, but his sentence was commuted to 15 years in prison.) Literatur * Ludwig Eiber, Robert Sigl (Hrsg.):'' Dachauer Prozesse – NS-Verbrechen vor amerikanischen Militärgerichten in Dachau 1945 - 1948''. Wallstein, Göttingen, 2007. ISBN 978-3-8353-0167-2 Siehe auch * Die Auschwitz-Prozesse Weblinks * DachauScrapbook (engl. Text, mit Personenangaben, Fotos) * Wikipedia-Artikel über den Dachau-Hauptprozess